


Again and Again

by alarminglyrmus



Series: NCT one shots [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Character(s), Minor Doyoung/Jaehyun, Minor Ten/Hansol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alarminglyrmus/pseuds/alarminglyrmus
Summary: “Are you calling me a whore?”“No, I’m calling you the most beautiful, but untouchable human in this planet.” Johnny states with a smile.Taeil ignores the skip his heart makes at the word beautiful and raises an eyebrow, leaning his chin on the palm of his hand. “How so?”“People may touch your skin, but no one may get to your heart.”





	

Caught up on the way Taeil’s eyes are sparkling under the bright yellow, he doesn’t take notice of the older man coming closer, cautious on his step but mischievous in the eye. He then starts to whistle, moving his hips from side to side, tempting the younger to just come closer and destroy him.

“I hope you don’t regret this in the morning.” Yuta whispers, dizzy on the scent of apple coming from Taeil’s neck.

Probably ignoring whatever he just said, Taeil drapes his arms around the younger man’s neck, pulling the other closer. “I’m pretty sure you’re curious about how I move on bed.” 

Yuta curses under his breath, looking away from blown eyes and suddenly finding the ceiling incredibly interesting. After some seconds of complete silence and shallow breaths, Taeil starts nuzzling his neck and Yuta gulps, biting his lips to prevent any noises coming out to announce the younger man he is affected. The older man is clearly looking for any hint that he is crumbling, about to go crazy and break his hard shell. But Yuta is determined to stay calm, the older is drunk, he is not going to take advantage of him. 

“I’m going to go now, sleep tight and see you tomorrow.” It comes out raspy and cursing on his mind, Yuta detaches himself from the other and turns around, entering his dorm room and slamming the door close.

 

~

 

Sunlight blinds him when he wakes up, and the big slam of a headache right in front of his eyes makes him see black and white dots.

“What the fuck.” He mumbles, half-aware of his surroundings. Moving his neck around, bones crack once, then twice, and he curses again.

Suddenly, out of nowhere his alarm comes on, ringing loudly and making the phone almost shake out of its place. Taeil stares at the small thing, glaring daggers at it like it’ll automatically explode because of his gaze. When it doesn’t happen he groans and shakes around in bed in a tantrum. 

After taking mostly an hour to clean up, he goes back to the mess that is his bed, looking for his phone. Right beside the item a small note lies with a bottle of aspirin sitting over it. 

 

This is what you get for drinking three beers, you lightweight. Take care my pretty ballerina, xoxo. 

P.S: next time, I might not hold back

He quickly looks for his roommate’s glasses and pulls them on, checking if he read the note right. He reads the last sentence again and again before screaming. “Oh my god!”

 

~

 

At this point of the day he would be either drinking coffee with Ten or practicing the new dance routine on his living room. So he’s rather annoyed at the fact that he’s on the lab, staring at his roommate with a boring expression.

“Why am I here again?” Johnny glares at him through the transparent tube in his hand. The young chemist places the tub down and sighs, leaning back on his ‘working’ chair.

“To help me choose which one is better varying from chemical reaction to chrom-“ 

Taeil glances at him in disinterest, “Yeah I remember don’t worry.” 

Snorting and mumbling curses, Johnny goes back to mixing the chemicals and Taeil watches, amusement creeping in as the young man pours some green substance over a bacterium. 

It’s silent for some minutes, awkwardly-so, and Johnny coughs before turning around to face the older. “Did something happen yesterday?” 

“Why’re you asking?” 

“I mean; I saw you leaving the party with someone but I don’t see you limping or anything… did you pour soap over whomever you left with again?”   
“Gosh Johnny that was only one time! Stop teasing me with that,” The man whines, glaring at the younger who was dying in fits of laughter, “and no, I don’t even remember who I left with, but we didn’t have sex.” 

Johnny shakes his head with his hand covering his mouth, and Taeil almost doesn’t catch what the other says, but he hears it, unfortunately. “You old lightweight.” 

This is what you get for drinking three beers, you lightweight.

In a span of five seconds, with at least four expressions changing visibly on his face, Johnny is over him, tubes making a mess discarded beside him.

“What. Happened. Yesterday.” 

He scoffs and pulls the half-American man away from him, “Calm down Sherlock, I’ll tell you what happened this morning okay?” Johnny quickly nods, resembling a happy puppy. Leave it to him to choose a curios full-time questioner as his friend and roommate. He pulls the younger aside before sighing and shaking his head adamantly.

“Look. If anything, I only remember bits and pieces. So I went to Jaehyun’s housewarming party and there was a man there. In my defense, he was really hot so I had every right to throw myself at him. And well, I actually, for once, flirted without being drunk but then I had a few shots and yeah. That’s all I got.” 

There’s a small plop sound before Johnny speaks up, “Interesting story. But, nothing new.”

“Are you calling me a whore?”

“No, I’m calling you the most beautiful, but untouchable human in this planet.” Johnny states with a smile.

Taeil ignores the skip his heart makes at the word beautiful and raises an eyebrow, leaning his chin on the palm of his hand. “How so?”

“People may touch your skin, but no one may get to your heart.”

Taeil is more confused than ever as the words drift past Johnny’s lips. Every question there’s ever gone past his mind in the past two years poses itself at once on his head. But he doesn’t voice his thoughts when Johnny pounds on him later that night.

~

The next time Taeil sees Yuta is at another party hosted by the one and only Jung Jaehyun. Taeil swears that if you look up ‘party animal’ on google a picture of the youngster will show up. Anyhow, he’s actually very grateful for this event. Johnny is beside him, staring down at the Japanese man, who’s oblivious to the pair of stares he’s receiving. Taeil smacks Johnny in the shoulder, begging him to stop staring. Johnny just shrugs before chugging down another beer. 

Various minutes after that, Taeil is pulled aside by a not-so tipsy Doyoung. And it doesn’t take much guessing to know where he is pulling him. 

“Yuta! Look who’s here~” Doyoung giggles, pushing Taeil forward. The older staggers before taking a step back and smiling apologetically at Yuta. 

Yuta smiles back and nods in acknowledgement, “Hello Taeil.” 

Taeil waves at him and then hides his hand, blushing and cursing at himself for the dumb gesture. Before Doyoung walks away to leave them alone, Taeil can vaguely hear him murmur, “Let’s hope Johnny doesn’t kill me for this.” 

When Yuta and him start drinking shots together he can tell the change in the air up front. It always happens with his one-night stands (in this case an almost one-night stand), the first time they meet it’s all flirting and playing but then when they meet again they act like old friends. It’s horrible, well, most of the times.

They finally start to talk to each other after the seventh shot.

“I’m sorry that I threw myself at you when we first met. I’m so embarrassed, gosh, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Yuta chuckles and shakes his head, “It’s okay, I’m just glad we didn’t do anything. It was against my will when I pulled you away.”  
Taeil flushes darkly at the statement and coughs before drinking another shot. Yeah, he’s definitely going back home drunk tonight. He slams the glass down and then gets up, pulling Yuta up and tugging him to the dance floor. 

While dancing, Taeil can feel a stare (other than Yuta’s and other men on the dance floor) on his body, and so he turns around from grinding against Yuta’s body to find Johnny staring at them with a sore expression. Taeil licks his lips and smiles knowingly, all while staring back at the tall man. He doesn’t focus on Yuta anymore, his sole purpose of the night turning to be teasing Johnny. Taeil pats Yuta knee, smiling up at him before walking away after the other nods. 

His steps are slow, and he strangely feels like he’s about to commit a crime when he gets close to Johnny. He stops between the tall man’s legs and pants while staring at him, sweat dripping down from his sweaty bangs after all the dancing. There’s a quick change in expression on Johnny’s face, eyes getting dark and predatory-like for some seconds. 

Taeil quirks a brow and tilts his head to the side, “So what is today’s statement? Are you going to say some intelligent shit or are you basically going to drag me with strange words?” He’s more than drunk, and the words come out like he’s on a rollercoaster. He questions if Johnny even understood him.

Johnny smirks in amusement and places his beer down on the counter before leaning down until his lips touch Taeil’s ear to whisper, “I want to fuck you.” 

 

~

 

“At this rate, Jaehyun and Doyoung will get married before you and Johnny take another step in your ‘relationship’,” Ten says while they eat snacks a week later. It’s the crack of dawn, but the two were up finishing a dance routine.

“Shut up. It’s not like Hansol and you are any better. And there’s nothing going on between us.” 

Taeil wants to smack the smirk off of Ten’s face when he says, “But you wish there was something going on between you.” 

 

~

 

The skips his heart makes whenever Johnny smiles at him never go unnoticed, but Taeil is so afraid of the idea of being in love. Even Johnny has noticed and said it out loud. So when he finally accepts that he likes Johnny more than in the friends-with-benefits way, he goes on full panic mode. It’s against all kinds of rules. He’s not supposed to love someone, it should be all games and dry goodbyes. It’s stupid, but it’s his way of protecting himself. But no, not anymore. 

The next time he and Johnny have sex there’s no way Taeil can hold back the emotions that flow out of his eyes. Even while coming, Taeil doesn’t restrain his screams like always. He screams Johnny’s name out loud, for all their dorm neighbors to hear. In contrary to his expectations, Johnny doesn’t look horrified, instead, he nuzzles Taeil’s cheeks and whispers sweet things while thrusting into him. Johnny stares at Taeil after he comes inside him, basking in all the glory of the older man’s after-sex glow. 

While huffing and puffing, Taeil can feel Johnny tracing a word in his thigh. He stops breathing, scared that if he does Johnny will stop tracing the next letters. After Taeil deifiers what he wrote in cursive, he opens his eyes, grabs Johnny’s face and pulls him down to kiss him deeply. 

Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a quick thing I wrote while studying for my exams, and I wanted to share it with you because it's actually not that bad (i hope). As always, this is dedicated to the same person. Hope you all like this and good luck on your exams/assignments! I'm sure you'll all have amazing grades.


End file.
